The present invention relates to an apparatus or web press for removing liquid from a suspension during its transport between two webs which pass along a path extending partly around drums or rolls and, more particularly, to a new and improved apparatus for removing liquid from a suspension in which difficulties resulting from differences in the path lengths followed by the two webs are effectively eliminated.
In a web press wherein two webs follow a path extending partly around one or more drums or rolls, the webs usually have different path lengths. The web which is the inner web at the last drum usually has a shorter path length than the other web and the difference in the path lengths of the webs depends upon the thickness of the layer of suspension material between the webs. In some cases the difference in the path lengths of the webs is not significant since the webs are slightly extensible and usually are able to slide relative to the layer of suspension material and thereby relative to each other. In other cases, however, the webs are subjected to such a high pressure in passing around one or more of the drums that a sliding of a web relative to the layer of suspension material is not possible because of high frictional contact. In such cases, the inner web running closest to the drum tends to be too long and a surplus of that web is accumulated at the entrance to the drum.